utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy-chan ★
Kat Panda Girl SmangoKat |birthday = 31|birthmonth = |birthyear = 1995 |birthref = |age = 22 |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = animerocker246 |YTusername2 = SmangoKathy |YT2info = backup |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = |mylist1 = |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Hao-kun, Tyler Sampsonis, TBOE, SimGretina, djsmell |otheractivity = drawing, cosplaying, voice acting, playing videogames |country = United StatesHer SoundCloud profile }} Kathy-chan ★, also known as animerocker246, is a YouTube singer who covers VOCALOID, anime and video-game songs in English, Japanese, and Spanish. She has a soothing and soft voice that is perfect for jazzy songs. She started out on YouTube making AMVs/PVs, but decided to sing promoting that any voice, whether it's high or low, can be unique in its own way. She also voice acts in her spare time, and is part of a group called Voiceiyuu Entertainment. She is also known in the brony community for her collaborations with DJ Sim Gretina, providing vocals for his original songs. She is often depicted with black hair in varying lengths, the color green and a cute pawprint. She tends to wear a cross attached to a bow, as seen in her default. Her most popular video is her English cover of "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night " with over 78K views as of November 2015. Due to popular request, she has decided to re-do this song as a collaboration and uploaded an audition video requesting singers.Kathy-chan's "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" audition video Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Songs feat. Kathy-chan and TBOE (2013.08.11) # "WAVE" -English ver.- (2013.08.26) # "Birthday Song for Miku" -English ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Matryoshka" -English ver.- feat. Kathy-chan and RJustice (2013.09.05) # "When the Bass Drops" (2013.09.08) # "Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) -English ver.- feat. Kathy-chan and Tyler (2013.10.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." (Parody) -Short English Ib ver.- (2013.10.31) # "Happy Halloween" (Medley) -English ver.- (2013.10.31) # "Papermoon" (Soul Eater OP) -English TV size- (2013.11.05) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (A Female Ninja, But I Want to Love) -English ver.- feat. Kathy-chan and Ellephant (2013.11.15) # "A Whole New World" (Parody) -Free! ver.- feat. IMORI, Kathy-chan, Devin and NYeou (2013.11.16) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.12.10) # "miki miki ★ Romantic Night" (Parody) -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Leia" (9 singers collab) (2014.01.01) # "Karandorie" (Dusk Maiden of Amnesia ED) (2014.01.04) # "Crazy∞NighT" -English ver.- (2014.01.09) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.01.14) # "Raspberry*Monster" (Parody) (2014.01.19) # "Let the Monsters Free" -Short ver.- (2014.01.20) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Kathy-chan and Tyler (2014.02.12) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" -English ver.- feat. Kathy-chan and Tyler (2014.02.15) # "Answer" -English Remix ver.- (2014.03.11) # "South Park OP" (2014.03.13) # "＋♂" (Plus Boy) (Parody) -English Demo ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2014.04.20) # "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" (Frozen OST) (Parody) (2014.05.01) # "Savior for Herself" feat. Nexgen and Kathy-chan (2014.05.30) # "＋♂" (Plus Boy)(Parody) -Short ver.- (2014.06.01) # "Kimashita wa~!" -English ver.- feat. Kathy-chan and NYeou (2014.07.08) # "Houseki to Nazo to Princess" (A Gem, a Riddle, and a Princess) feat. Kuro Kuma Girls (2014.07.13) # "Houseki to Nazo to Princess" (A Gem, a Riddle, and a Princess) -THD Remix ver.- feat. Kuro Kuma Girls (2014.07.14) # "Mi Burrito Sabanero" (2014.09.18) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" -English ver.- feat. Devin, Kathy-chan ★, Oishii, Justin, Aer, Fluffy, and Imori (2014.10.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) -Short English Parody- (2015.02.05) # "We Are the Crystal Gems" (Steven Universe OP) (2015.03.16) # "Varanium Hero" (Original with Rena) (2015.03.20) # "Do It For Him/Her" (Steven Universe song) (2015.06.20) # "Nothing Like You" (Steven Universe song) (2015.10.08) # "Friend Shitai" (Gakkou Gurashi OP) -English ver.- (2015.10.19) # "Macabre Rotting Girl" (Original with SimGretina) (2015.11.02) # "Creepin' Towards the Door" (Five Nights at Freddy's song) (2015.12.19) # "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" -SimGretina Remix ver.- feat. Kathy-chan ★ and Chi-chi (2015.12.29) # "The Jam Song" (Steven Universe song) feat. Kathy-chan ★ and Philsterman (2016.01.06) # "Shake it!" feat. ATEL, Hiro Muse, Jefferz, Kathy-chan ★, Mara, and Saint ♔ (2016.02.08) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. PRINCESS FLUFFY SPARKLE SISTERS GO!! (2016.02.12) # "Makura no Danshi" (Makura no Danshi OP) -English ver.- (2016.04.14) # "It's Raining Somewhere Else" (Undertale song) feat. Kathy-chan ★ and Djsmell (2016.07.14) # "Let's Get Creative!" (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared song) feat. Kathy-chan ★ and Djsmell (2016.08.10) # "Kami no Manimani" -Short English ver.- (2016.08.29) # "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" (Disney song) (2016.08.31) # "Ballerina Girl" (English cover) (2017.04.28) # "Magnet" (English cover with Vannamelon) (2017.08.31) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favorite singers and inspirations are JubyPhonic, Ashe, Anba, TBOE, kradness, Soraru, and 96Neko. To her, they all have a unique strong flare. * She got her username animerocker246 by combining her favorite things: anime and rocking out. * She is a huge My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan and loves collaborating with DJ Sim Gretina. * She has a huge obsession with pandas and thinks of them as her spirit animal. * She was part of a choir for two years and mastered much of her singing through hard work and dedication. * Even though she was born in the United States, Kathy-chan is half hispanic and half asian. She is trilingual, but she says that she is usually nervous when singing in Japanese because mispronunciation. * She enjoys playing rpg games and videogames. * She has an obsession for genderbent characters and loves to ship everything. |content = She is currently being shipped with djsmell, a popular Youtuber known in the Undertale fandom.}} External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * SoundCloud * Blog * Facebook